Kanto Generation 3
by Dr. Black
Summary: John, counselor of the Red Team, leads his crew into unimaginable dangers throughout the Kanto region! Chapter 12 just added, so Read & Review! Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Oaks Recruitment Plan

**Prologue:**

There are already three generations of trainers. The original Elite Four along with every Gym Leader/Elite Leader in every region began as **First Generation** of trainers. The two famous trainers hailing from Pallet Town simply known as Red and Blue lead the strong and determined **Second Generation** of trainers. After the second generation hype began to die down, there was a enormous gap. Pokemon trainers started to become extremely scarce, and the professors of each region began having problems with their discoveries due to the lack of trainers. Something had to be done immediately, or soon pokemon trainers would cease to exist. Pokemarts along with Pokemon Centers would go out of business, and the world of pokemon would never be the same. Thankfully between Professor Oak, Professor Elm, and Professor Birch, a new system was in the process of being made. _Pokemon Trainer Summer Camps… _

**Chapter 1**

John, a young teenage boy of Pallet Town, rolled over in his compact bed. His Pikachu alarm clock goes off and he falls out of bed. He gently rubbed his wild curly brown hair and gets up. For a bit, he played his NES, and then he slipped into his regular clothes. He headed downstairs where he could smell his moms cooking famous Cinnabar Bacon on the stove. So John took a seat next to his younger brother Max and a plate at the table.

"So mom, what're the plans this summer?" John asked while munching down his food, "Fuscia City Beach? A cruise to Cinnabar Island, maybe?"

"Actually, we're going to do something different this year John." His mom replied as she took a seat on the other side of the table, "And when I say _we're_, I mean you and your brother Max."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, what?!" John exclaimed and jumped from his seat, "Where are you going with this Ma?"

"Tomorrow mourning, you two will be heading over to Professor Oaks Lab." She explained, "I've enlisted the two of you into Oaks Trainer Recruitment Camp. Besides, you two get in free since your father and Oak go way back. It should be fun and an enjoyable experience, well at least that's what the Professor said."

John slouched in his chair with his fork in his hand and Max shook with glee.

"Wow, we're actually gonna become Pokemon Trainers!" Max exclaimed, "I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Here John, take a look at this." Their mom said and handed John a small slip, "It's Professor Oaks brochure about the camp. You should read it."

John skimmed over the small pamphlet and placed it on the table.

"I'm pretty hyped, but does Max really gotta tag along with me?" John asked and shoved his plate to the side, "I mean, it says we'll be traveling all around Kanto and what-not. Do you think Max is actually ready for this kinda stuff? It sounds really"

"FUN!!!" Max shouted, "I've always wanted my own pokemon!! Besides John, I'm 11 years old, and most of my friends back at school already have their first pokemon!"

"Like I actually care about your friends back at school!"

"Both of you stop arguing!" Their mom exclaimed, "If you keep this up, you might not be going to this camp at all."

"Sorry mom." The two of them said in unison.

_The Next Day_

Luckily for them, John and Max _were_ going, and had already packed all the things they would need in their backpacks.

"Bye mom!" They both said as they left to the lab.

"Don't forget to call if you need anything!" She said as she waved good bye to her sons, "Growing up right in front of my eyes…"

By the time they had arrived, most of the guests had already arrived and were wandering around in the main lobby of the lab. There were snacks and refreshments neatly arranged and plenty of people chatting around a small podium in the middle of the lobby. John had even spotted his neighbor Jack. He had blonde spiky hair and two bangs which hung from the front tip of his hair.

"Quick hide, here comes Jack!" John joked with Max as Jack headed over to the two of them with his.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're becoming a trainer too John!" Jack exclaimed and jumped back, "Ha, you won't last one day as a trainer! Oh, and I see your little brother's becoming a trainer as well. Now isn't that cute?"

"You won't be sayin' that after we clobber you when we get our new pokemon!" John remarked.

"Yeah, what he said!" Max added, "Got beef!"

"Chill Max…" John said in low voice to Max.

"C'mon guys, we'll catch up with them two losers later." Jack said as he and his small gang of friends headed in another direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Oaks Arrival

**Chapter 2: Professor Oaks Arrival **

A few minutes afterwards, a tall guy in a lab apron walked up to the podium in the middle of the room and tapped the microphone on it.

"This is on right?" The person asked as he spoke into the mic, "Ok, um good morning everyone!"

No one said anything and just continued to stare at the dorky lab guy.

"Where's Professor Oak?" Someone from the crowd of upcoming trainers asked.

"Good question!" The guy at the podium commented, "Professor Oak is experiencing some difficulties making it back to the lab, but don't worry! He should be here any moment now, so please be patient."

_About 5 minutes later…_

"What's taking him so long?!" Jack complained to the lab dork, "Do you know how much I paid to get in this crappy academy! If he doesn't get here in the next five minutes I want my money back!"

"Yeah!" A sudden crowd of angry people added on in an uproar.

"I dunno, Jack has a point." John said to Max, "I'll be right back."

"Hey, John, where're ya going?" Max asked as John walked away ignoring him, "What's up with him?"

John headed outside for a quick breather when he soon noticed a damaged truck overturned on the side of Route 1.

"Oh my God…" Was what John thought as he rushed over to the truck.

He ran to the drivers seat and noticed the driver of the truck was dead.

"This can't be good." John thought and scratched the back of his head, "Wait a minute, is that a Pokemon logo? Professor Oak was in here!"

John frantically searched the truck for openings, but had no luck. So, in a quick manner, he ran for help back at the lab.

Within a matter of seconds, dozens of people rushed over to the overturned truck.

"What could be the cause of this?" One of the researchers asked John.

"I don't know, I just it's just too weird!" John stammered, "Oh, and there's a dead guy in the driver seat."

Before the Research Aide guy could respond, a muffled yell was heard within the truck.

"Who was that?!" Someone from the crowd cried.

"In the truck, in sounded like Professor Oak!" A Researcher exclaimed and attempted to climb his way up the truck.

Soon a bunch of people began trying to make their way into the overturned truck. John and Max headed over to the trunk, hoping they would have more luck than everyone else.

"There's no way into this thing!" Max cried while trying his best to grip the trunk open, "It's too heavy!"

"Just keep pushing, Max!" John yelled, and suddenly the trunk swung open.

John and Max fell backwards, and Professor Oak came flying back from within the trunk as well.

"Professor Oak, are you ok?" Max asked as a few people ran and huddled over the Professors shoulders.

"I've been better." Professor Oak grunted as a few trainers helped him off the ground.

The Lab researchers and members of Oaks Recruitment Camp waited in the lobby a little longer until Professor Oak made his appearance by the podium.

"Oh, here he comes." John told Max and pointed out towards the podium.

"Greetings trainees and trainers and welcome to my Pokemon Trainer Recruitment Camp." Professor Oak greeted at the mic of the podium, "Before I begin the main message, I would first like to apologize for my absence. I would also like to thank you all for helping me back there."

Oak paused as people began to applause for him and say what they had to say.

"So Professor, what really happened back there?" Jack blurted out, and everyone turned to him and then back at the professor, "I mean, we're all anxious to hear what happened, now aren't we?"

Oak looked down at the microphone and back to the numerous kids and teenagers.

"I was running late…" Professor Oak began, "Larry and I were heading down the new paved road of Route 1. As you know, Larry was the driver who was unfortunately killed in the accident.…these people came on bikes and attacked causing the truck to overturn. I'm just lucky to be alive right now."

"Um, Professor, could you see who the people were that attacked you." John questioned.

"Not at all…but on a lighter note, this camp will be delayed no longer!" Oak exclaimed, "In an orderly fashion, I would like everyone to _slowly _walk to the Token Dispenser and simply take _one_ token. And _only one_…Have fun!"

Everyone charged over to the machine and quickly took their tokens.

"Kids these days, ugh…always in a rush, never listening." Oak mumbled under his breath.

**End of Ch. 2**

_Authors Note:_

If you're still wondering when the Pokemon Battles and stuff are gonna occur, just be patient, this is all leading up to that.


	3. Chapter 3: The Excitement Begins

**Chapter 3: The Excitement Begins!**

As John and Max claimed their token from the odd machine, they noticed that each token had a certain number pasted on.

"This is kind of odd." John thought while observing the golden token with the number, "Hmm…Mines number twelve."

"Cool, mines number seven." Max told John.

"Once you've received your token walk over to the Token Deposit machine to exchange your numbered token for you prized Pokemon." Oak announced.

Now everyone was hyped and stampeded over to the Token Deposit.

"I want a pokemon!" Little kids shouted and screamed as they dashed over.

"Outta my way!" Older kids yelled shoving their way through the crowd.

By the time John and Max got a chance to get by the machine, most of the people had already received a pokeball containing a pokeball.

"Oh, I hope it's something good." John thought and pushed through his coin in the deposit.

Like a gumball in a gumball machine, a pokeball rolled through a vent on the side of the Token Deposit machine so John could take it. Max did the same and received a pokeball as well. The pokeballs were also numbered with the number they had as a token.

"Great! I see that everyone has received a pokemon from the Token Deposit." Professor Oak said while looking out into the crowd of joyful teens and kids, "I will need everyone to listen carefully. You will all be divided up into groups. Each group will be assigned a counselor. Before I assign any of you into groups, first I'll need all the older kids on one side of the room and younger kids on the other side."

Everyone gave each other weird glances and confusion began to stir up in the lobby.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. This isn't an act of discrimination ok. Older kids, that means about twelve and up on the right side of the room. Younger kids, that means anyone under twelve on the left side. My Aide will assist you with help."

Sense and order was coming back, yet John and Max were separated.

"I wonder what the Professor is trying to do." John thought as he headed to the right side of the lobby.

"This is weird." Max thought as he walked to the left side.

Professor Oak got down from the podium and briefly spoke his aide, then went back to the podium.

"Due to the lack of people who would like to volunteer from my aide, _ahem_…" Professor Oak enunciated then looked over to his researchers at his side then back, "I'm preparing a tournament which will determine the counselors of camp."

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"I'm not done yet, there's a catch." Oak continued, "Only the teens will be allowed to enter."

After saying that, the kids on the left side booed in disapproval.

"C'mon, let us battle too!" Some kids yelled.

"Let us play!" The kids continuously chanted, but Oak wouldn't change his mind.

"Everyone calm down!" Professor Oak snapped over the mic, "You'll get your own time to battle right now so just calm down. I'm giving you all a short break outside so you can get to know your pokemon a little better. If any of you need me, I'll be in my personal office creating and categorizing the tournament divisions…oh, and please knock before entering!"

After Oak finished saying what he had to say, everyone barged out the Lab door and as quickly as possible released their pokemon from their pokeballs to see what they got. Most didn't get anything signifigantly good.

"Ah, a Mankey!" John exclaimed when he saw the pokemon he released, "I'll name you Mighty!"

John slowly walked over to Mighty in a friendly manner.

"Hey little fella', I'm not gonna hurt you." John said in a baby-like voice as he gently rubbed his furry head, "You're not so tough, now are you? He's kinda cu"

Before John could finish his sentence Mighty socked John to the side the side of his mouth. Max burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha, you got beat up by a Mankey!" He laughed rolling around on the ground.

"_Ha-ha-ha_, you're all fun and laughs Max!" John responded while getting back up from the ground, "Let's see what's in your pokeball."

**End of Ch. 3**


	4. Chapter 4: John vs Max?

**Chapter 4: **

Max tossed his pokeball in the air and out came a Sandshrew.

"Cool, a Sandshrew!" Max exclaimed and ran to it, "He's so cool! I'm gonna name him Shrew!"

"Shrew?" John questioned looking at Max awkwardly.

"Did I stutter? Yes, his name's Shrew now!"

"What kind of-a nickname's Shrew?!" John laughed, "Wow, y'know, sometimes you really amaze me Max."

"There's nothing wrong with that nickname!"

"Oh yeah?! Well we have pokemon now, so how about a battle then?" John said, "If I when, you hafta' change your pokemons stupid nickname!"

"You're on, but if I when, then you have to automatically forfeit in the tournament!" Max replied.

"Fine then, it's not like I really care about becoming a counselor anyways!"

As the battle progressed, Shrew and Mighty became more and more rambunctious to the point where they began to attack Max and John.

"Don't they come with move lists or something?" John asked as Mighty flailed itself to him, "I'm not too sure, but maybe we should report this to the professor!"

Shrew clung itself to Maxs back and began violently gnawing at him.

"Ack, this thing's eating me alive!" Max cried while running around in circles with his Sandshrew on his back.

"All trainers for Oak Recruitment camp, report back inside the lab!" Someone yelled through a loudspeaker.

John struggled and reached for his pokeball to return his crazy Mankey, but Mighty flip-kicked it out of his hands.

"Max, get the pokeball!" John yelled as Mightys pokeball flew threw the air.

"I'm kinda busy here!" Max responded as he finally got a hold of his Sandshrew, "Gotcha!"

By the time Max and John could finally get their pokemon back into their pokeballs, they were completely covered with bruises.

"Man, this is not cool." John said while wiping the blood off the side of his mouth.

Eventually, Max and John caught up with the rest of the trainers that were waiting for Professor Oaks next command.

"Alright, glad to see everyone's back." Oak greeted through the microphone on the podium.

"Just barely…" John and Max both thought.

"For all you anxious young adults, I've finally finished the tournament setup." Oak continued, "There are four brackets in all. There's the Red Bracket, the Blue Bracket, the Green Bracket, and finally the Yellow Bracket. Now everyone within the age limit of twelve and up, please sign your name somewhere on the Tournament Tree which is hanging over there on that bulletin board. Once you've done that, follow me into the next room."

Everyone entering Professor Oaks Tournament scurried over to the Tournament tree, quickly trying to sign their name before someone else would. John struggled for a pen and then quickly jotted down his name on the tree, then headed after Professor Oak like most of the others. At the corner of his eye, he saw someone resembling Max in a long dark brown cloak, yet the person was way too tall to be Max…or at least that's what John thought.

Professor Oak led John and the other trainers into a large room where seats were scattered around open spaces.

"_Here_, you will battle." Oak explained, "My assistant will read off the names of who will be facing who in the preliminary rounds, and so on and so on. Everyone _must _cooperate, or the tournament will be void. Is everyone with me this far?"

Everyone nodded in approval.

"Good! Now I will need you to separate into the bracket you signed your name by." Oak said and took a seat in a random chair.

"Oh gosh, what was it again?" John thought while trying to remember, "Oh yeah, it was the Red bracket, that's right!"

While heading over to the Red Bracket area, someone clumsily stumbled upon John.

"Hey, watch it!" John yelled, and noticed that the person was the shady guy with the cloak he had seen before.

"Good luck John, 'cuz you're definitely gonna need it, ha-ha!" Jack remarked from Johns side.

"Yeah whatever Jack." John responded while he continued walking.

**End of Ch. 4**

_Authors Note:_

The next chapter for sure is to be filled with more action!


	5. Chapter 5: Oaks Tournament Commences

**Chapter 5: Oaks Tournament Commences**

Things were going smoothly as the first battles of the preliminary round commenced. John was just relaxing on the sideline viewing some of the battles and constantly making mental notes to himself for certain trainers. Luckily for him, he didn't have to battle till the later on in the first round. Two trainers walked to the sideline and sat next to John.

"Looks like I'm battling you next in a few minutes, John." A girl said as took a seat next to him.

When John turned to see who was talking to him, he noticed that it was Natalie, Jacks (attractive) sister! She wore a purple bandanna and a revealing low-cut yellow t-shirt.

"Oh crap, that's Natalie!" John thought and froze in his seat for a bit, "I better just play it cool, 'cause Jack'll have a fit if she makes it look like I'm hittin' on his sister!"

"You ok John?" Natalie asked, leaning a little closer to John.

"Um, oh yeah, sure!" John blurted, "That battle against you, I'll try my best I guess."

"Good, and don't hold back either." She replied and leaned back in her seat.

"And now for our next trainers." Oak announced from a loud speaker, "Will John and Natalie please walk over to Red Arena number 2?"

"That's us, let's go." Natalie said as she pulled John out of his seat.

John followed after Natalie with his pokeball in his right hand, continuously rubbing the top of it for good luck.

When they finally arrived at the arena, the referee at the side already began explaining the rules.

"Anything goes, I will announce when the pokemon has fainted got it?" The ref asked, "Alright, go 'head and battle!"

Natalie released her pokemon Jigglypuff from the pokeball she got, and John sent out Mighty. It didn't really look like much of a fair match for Natalie, and Jack was carefully watching from the sidelines.

"Wait, can you give me a second, I need to find that slip that Professor Oak gave me." John said while shuffling through his pockets, "It has Mightys list of moves on it."

Natalie flicked her hair around anxiously waiting.

"Ah, here it is!" John exclaimed holding the paper to his face, "Ok, um, Mighty use…Karate Chop!"

"Jiggly, use Offensive Love Formation!" Natalie commanded and her Jigglypuff began dancing around the ring.

Mighty dashed head-forward trying to get one good jab at Jiggly, yet kept missing.

"Ref, can I get a penalty or something?" John asked, "What the heck is a 'Love Formation' anyways? That can't be a move, or at least a legal one!"

"Hey, anything goes kid." The ref replied while watching the battle.

"Then what do we need you for then?" John wanted to say badly, but controlled himself.

"Jiggly, now use Pound!" Natalie exclaimed, and Jiggly kept bouncing around the arena confusing Mighty.

"Brace yourself Mighty!" John shouted before Natalies Jigglypuff could hit Mighty.

Mighty crossed his arms to cover his body then squinted as he was blown backwards by the Jigglypuffs powerful punch.

"Hang in there Mighty, and give that puffball a low kick!" John said.

Mighty hurried back up, but then was sent back down by the dancing Jigglypuff. John tensed up and got frustrated and Natalie jumped in joy. Mighty struggled to get back up again and looked like he'd be down for the count. The ref rushed over there and knelt over Mighty.

"Johns Mankey is unable to battle, I pronounce Natalie"

"Wait!" John interjected as Mighty began to rise again.

"Unbelievable…" Oak muttered to himself; (still watching the tournament battles).

"Darn it! Ok Jigglypuff, finish off that pathetic Mankey with a double-slap!" Natalie commanded, and her Jigglypuff began dancing around the ring again.

At that particular moment, something inside Mighty tapped in, giving him enough strength and energy to dive straight at Jigglypuff.

"What's he doing?" John and Natalie both said simultaneously.

"Wait, Jigglypuff, watch out!"

Too late, Mighty had landed an unbelievable attack that no one saw coming. Natalies Jigglypuff twirled backwards after the strong kick. The referee rushed over to her Jigglypuff and noted that it was unable to continue battling due to serious injury.

"It's a one-hit K.O., Johns Mankey is the winner!" The referee declared, and John fell to his knees with glee.

Natalie walked over to John with Jigglypuff slowly limping at her side.

"Good match John," She said and held out her hand, John shook it, "but what a way to finish it! I didn't know you're that determined to be a hardcore trainer. You deserve the victory I suppose."

Mighty waddled over to John and John smiled at him.

"I didn't think you'd come through, good going Mighty." John said and returned him to his pokeball.

Before John could go back to his seat, Jack stepped in front of him.

"What, are you gonna blab on how you wish I should've lost that match purposely?! Well no, I refuse to be seen as a pushover, so shut your face Jack!"

"Actually John, I was gonna say how glad I am of you beating my sister." Jack said, "If she won, who knows what might happen if she had a chance to be a counselor, so thanks again. Yet, this _still _doesn't change anything! Rivals to the end!"

"Right on Jack…right on." John mumbled as he took his seat.

**End of Ch. 5**

What'd you guys (reading this) think of the first round of the tournament?


	6. Chapter 6: The Tournament Continues

**Chapter 6: The Tournament Continues **

Two winners had already been chosen to be counselors. Julie, and her Bellsprout, was the leader of the Green Team. She had won her battles with basic skill and pure tomboyish wit. Ben, and his Pikachu, was the leader of the Yellow Team. He had won his battles with advanced tactics, and had annihilated everyone in his division. The last two divisions were the Red Division and the Blue Division. John scrutinized Jacks final battle from the sideline. Jack seemed to be battling some cloaked kid with a Sandshrew very similar to Maxes.

"Something's definitely weird about that guy." John thought to himself when he saw the cloaked kid..

"Skye, use gust!" Jack commanded his Spearow as it soared throughout the large arena.

"Okay Sandshrew, Defense Curl." The cloaked kid ordered.

The gust of wind barely had any effect on the Sandshrew. After the gust had faded away, the Sandshrew leaped into the air and slashed at it violently. Skye pummeled to the ground and both Jack and the referee rushed over.

"No Skye, how could you fail me?!" Jack yelled and held his fallen spearow in his arms.

"Well that was unexpected." The ref blurted, "Jacks Spearow is unable to continue this battle, I now announce, um…"

The referee turned to the cloaked kid.

"What's your name kid?" The ref asked with a curious look in his eye.

"Ma- I uh mean Keith." The person in the cloak blurted and tripped backwards.

In that instant, everyone could see who the cloaked kid really was.

"Max?!" John cried as he jumped from his seat.

"Ha, that's John's brother, he's not old enough to be in this tournament!" Jack exclaimed, "A fraud, therefore, I'm the winner!"

The referee scratched his head in deep thought.

"He did beat you Jack, but it is a direct defiance of the tournament rules…" The ref mumbled, "I declare Jack the winner of the Blue Division!"

Jack returned to his seat bragging and boasting about, himself of course, and how he's now the Blue Division Counselor. He even got a headband to rub in Johns face which had 'Blue Team' written on the front in bold letters.

"Yeah, I know you're jealous John, I see you tryin' to hold it in!" Jack laughed and finally took his seat.

Max walked over in shame to his brother John.

"Why Max?" John asked as his brother sat next to him.

"I was close, it's not fair, I wanna be a counselor." Max muttered.

John looked away and realized that it was his turn to battle again. Nothing else was said between John or Max as John left to the Red Arena. The usual spectators gathered around the arena to see a glorious final battle.

It turned out that John was about to face Marty, one of Jacks good friends and wasn't known for a loving and gentle personality.

"Great, another one of Jacks cronies, that's just what I need." John thought to himself, "If I don't beat this guy, Jack'll never get off my back about it."

John released Mighty from his pokeball, and Marty released his Zubat.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" Marty immediately said after releasing his zubat.

Sonic rays were emitted out of Martys Zubats mouth to Mightys cranium. Mighty spun around in confusion and Martys zubat began ferociously gnawing at Mightys loose fur.

"C'mon Mighty, snap out of it!" John yelled, but Mighty just couldn't control himself.

Martys Zubat continually spun around Mighty in circles just to confuse him even more. Then, the Zubat flew down and knocked Mighty down with its wing.

"Good hit Zubat!" Marty exclaimed, "Let's keep that up!"

Mighty began to embarrass John as he randomly threw punches in the air as Martys Zubat circled him.

"It's only a matter of time before your Mankey faints!" Marty sneered.

"Hey, shut up man, my Mankey'll finish off your dumb Zubat for sure!" John yelled back.

"Technical foul, John!" The ref claimed after making a gesture that a ref would make.

"What, he started it!" John argued.

"Yeah, but you finished it, now would you like another foul or should I just ignore that?" The ref responded and glared into Johns eyes, "One more foul and your Mankeys disqualified."

Instead of riskily arguing back again with the ref, John tried controlling his anger towards the battle.

"What'll make Mighty actually try?" John pondered.

Martys Zubat came flying down again sending Mighty back to the ground for a second time.

"Mighty, you're pitiful, pathetic, waste of a Pokemon!" John cried, (hoping he wouldn't get another technical) "If I knew I'd get a wimpy fighting pokemon, I wouldn't of entered this dumb tournament!"

As Mighty got up, John could clearly see the passion and fire in his mankeys eyes. Mighty glared at John with rage and back at the Zubat. It seemed like Johns strong words towards him enraged him. One more hit, and Mighty was down for sure, but Mighty didn't give the Zubat another hit to bring him down. As soon as the Zubat came flying down towards Mighty again, Mighty lunged its small body towards the flying pokemon as well. This startled the Zubat, so it pulled back more, but it was a little too late to retreat. While still in the air, Mighty grabbed the Zubats left wing then wildly thrashed back and forth with it till both pokemon fell to the ground. Mighty continued to struggle with the Zubat as if King Kong were battling the Dinosaurs. Johns heart began to beat quickly when he realized both Mighty and Zubat were both down, it wasn't a tie though.

"C'mon Mighty, get up!" John faintly said.

Zubat slowly began to rise, but then Mighty rushed himself back up and sent Martys Zubat back down to the ground.

"And that's the battle, I now announce John, Counselor of the Red Division!" The ref exclaimed holding Johns arm up and placing a badge on his coat that read 'Red Team' in bold letters.

After shaking hands with a few of the spectating trainers, John returned over to Mighty.

"You pulled it off Mighty, we did"

Mighty punched John straight in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Okay, okay, sorry about before Mighty." John said while trying to get up, "I was just trying to get you pumped up…I won't do it again, I promise."

After tending to his black eye, John returned Mighty back to his pokeball and headed back into the main room along with the other trainers (and new counselors) where they all saw Professor Oak back on the podium.

**End of Ch. 6**


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Gamble Battle!

**Chapter 7: The Big Gamble Battle!**

Oak waited until the entire room was filled with trainers before he spoke.

"Hello again," Oak greeted the trainers, "don't worry, I'm not going to bore you all with a long-winded speech."

"Thank God…" Jack mumbled.

"I've already randomly arranged each division. Now, will every counselor step over to the podium in an _orderly _fashion?" Professor Oak called out from the microphone.

The new counselors: John, Jack, Julie, and Ben stepped over and faced the trainers. After that, Oak pulled out a big list from one of his pockets, (as if he were Santa Clause), and began to read off names of the trainers in each division.

"First, I'll begin with the Red Division. The following people need to gather around Red Counselor John: Tim, Naomi, Natalie, and Max." Oak announced over the podium.

"Great, Max _and _Natalie are in my group!" John thought to himself and nearly sunk into his shirt as the four trainers walked over to him.

Tim had brown hair that spiked forwards and a calm and controlled look about him. Naomi looked about Max's age and didn't look happy nor sad about joining Johns team. Max was the first to arrive at his brothers side and Natalie was just being her overly flirtatious self.

"Now for the Blue Team: Keith, Marc, Biff, and Marty." Oak continued.

"Oh God no, how could _that _be?!" John thought as covered his mouth before he actually said that out loud, "Keith, Marc, Biff, and of course Marty! It's like Jack planned that entire team himself. Something's not right about this."

"You okay man? You look kind of washed out." Tim commented when he saw the expression on Johns face after Professor Oak called the Blue Team.

"I'm okay, just a little…curious." John replied and wiped the sweat off the side of his face.

After Professor Oak called out the Green Team and Yellow Team, he gave the counselors a few words of inspiration/motivation, and just like that, they were off on their own. Johns team (the Red Team) walked through Route 1 in complete silence whereas other groups frolicked along the grassy path looking for a good battle or a pokemon to catch.

"So…what d'you guys wanna do?" John questioned the four trainers.

Still there was a silence even after John had said that.

"Ugh, you guys are so boring." John accidentally said aloud.

"Hmm, how about a battle?" Tim asked John.

"I'd battle you, but I don't even think you're up to my caliber of battling."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really…"

"Well I think you're just a scared-old-Pidgey!"

"Well just remember that this '_scared-old-Pidgey'_ is your counselor for the rest of the summer, so deal wit' it." John remarked and flashed his official 'Red Team Leader' badge, "How about this, since Max thinks he's so tough for beating Jack unofficially, why don't you two battle? You and Max can meet us back at Viridian City."

Tims Magnemite versus Maxs Sandshrew would've been a good battle to watch and help pass time, but John was still determined to make it to Viridian City by the end of the day.

Before reaching Viridian City, John encountered Jack and his Blue Team gaining behind them.

"What do you think they want John?" Natalie asked.

"A battle most likely. Just act normal and avoid eye contact." John advised, "We don't want to start any trouble."

"Look at that punk, thinkin' he's cool hangin' around wit dem' chicks!" John heard one of them taunt, "C'mon Jack, let me take him, I'll kill his punk ass in a battle!"

John tried the best he could to restrain himself.

"Just let it go, just let it go." He tried telling himself.

"You can't talk to John like that!" Natalie exclaimed and stomped over to the Blue Team, "Who do you think you are?! If I were you, I'd back off!"

John tried holding Natalie back, but when she went off, there was no stopping here.

"Natalie, I don't want to battle this kid!" John cried while still trying to prevent trouble, "We're almost there, we can't get distracted by one of these-"

"Look at him, punkin' out right now!" The guy added on.

"That's it, let's go Mighty," John yelled and released Mighty out of his pokeball, "you want a battle, then you got a battle!"

Natalie, Naomi, Jack and the rest of his crew watched as John battled Keith (Jacks best friend and Assistant Counselor of the Blue Team).

"Here's the deal punk," Keith began to say before he released the pokemon out of his pokeball, "If I beat you, we get Natalie to come over to the Blue Team."

Natalie's face exploded with redness and Keith evilly grinned.

"Huh? No way?!" John defended, "What's in it for me?"

"If you win, which probably won't happen, you get more than half my cash." Keith finished explaining, "For _you_, it's kinda like a win-win deal. If you win you get cash-money, or even if you lose then that's just one less punk to watch over."

"I don't know about this." John said, "Is it even legal to have gamble battles?"

"Who gives a crap if it's legal, Professor Oak is already like three miles away!" Keith exclaimed, "So whaddya say?"

_Meanwhile…_

"C'mon Shrew, you gotta come back!" Max yelled when his Sandshrew became paralyzed, "One more hit and it's over! We got this!"

"Come on Magnemite, stay strong!" Tim commanded, "Give a sonicboom!"

Shrew was just a perfect sitting target for the sonic boom, but immediately before he could be hit by the attack, Shrew launched it's mole-like body and grasped Magnemite. The two pokemon rolled around in the grass in a quick frenzy. It was undecided to see who would rise, and who would be the victor. Soon you could see Shrews small tail wiggle in the grass a bit. Shrew got up, and Max had won.

"I guess since your Sandshrew was ground type, he had the advantage." Tim said and returned his Magnemite back to its pokeball, "I'll beat you somewhere down the road Max!"

"Yeah, well don't bank on it." Max grinned.

John turned to Naomi and Natalie.

"It's okay John, just do it. Besides, you know we could use the money!" Natalie said with dollar signs in her eyes, "I seriously doubt he'll do a thing to me since my brother's the counselor."

"I can't risk it…" John mumbled and looked away.

"I'll battle you." Naomi claimed with a pokeball in her hand, "If I lose, you get me in place of Natalie…and when I win, I get _all _your money."

"Naomi are you crazy?!" John yelled, "You can't go through with this!"

"Hmm, she's a big talker." Jack commented, "I say we have a deal, but there's a new twist babe. You battle me!"

**End of Ch. 7**

(In case you were wondering, I sorta made up the whole Gamble Battle thing myself. Be sure to catch the next chapter!)


	8. Chapter 8: Naomi vs Jack!

**Chapter 8: Naomi vs. Jack!**

Naomi released her Paras and Jack released his Spearow, Skye. Paras was a Bug-Grass type, and Skye was a Flying-Normal type. The odds of Naomi winning were looking very slim.

"Stun Spore Paras!"

"Ha, Skye, Gust!"

Naomis Paras released spores which only got caught in Skyes gust which came right back at Paras. Luckily, Paras withstood the gust, but something seemed wrong with it.

"Paras, scratch!" Naomi ordered, but Paras couldn't move.

"Your dumb Paras is paralyzed because its stupid Stun Spore bounced back from Skyes gust." Jack remarked and grinned, "Skye, use the specialty move: Peck Frenzy!"

Skye hovered about Paras and began frantically pecking away at the poor pokemon. Paras tried scurrying away, but Skye was too quick for it.

"No, Paras!" Naomi cried when Paras began to faint.

From the distance, Ben (the Yellow Team Counselor) came running.

"What happened here?!" Ben questioned when he came to the scene along with the rest of the Yellow Team members.

"Yo, butt out man!" Keith grunted and pushed Ben to the side.

Jack slowly walked over to Ben and helped him up.

"Look man, just take your little group and walk away slowly." Jack advised with a smirk.

"Not till I find out what's really goin' on." Ben claimed.

Everyone on the Blue Team exchanged glances and then turned back to Ben and his team.

"You guys weren't gamble-battling were you?" Ben asked.

"Ah crap man, he knows!" Keith blurted out.

"Well, _now _I do!" Ben remarked and then burst out laughing, "Oh-ho-wait till Oak finds out about this and you'll be in some deep crap man!"

"Get him now!" Jack motioned for his team and a barrage of pokeballs hurled in the air.

It was literally a Pokemon Gang War! John grabbed both Naomi and Natalie by the wrist and tried getting them away from the action.

"Wait, Paras is still back there!" Naomi said and broke free of Johns grip.

"Naomi, no, forget it we'll come back!" John told her, but she kept running, "Natalie, run to a Pokemon Center in Viridian City and get help!"

Natalie ran to Viridian and John sprinted back down Route 1 after Naomi. John managed his way through the attacks from random pokemon. From rocks to poison barbs, John made his way to Naomi completely unscathed, but couldn't say the same for Naomi.

"My leg!" She cried on the ground alongside her Paras.

John crouched over her in the grass, defending her from the many hazards. Sirens could be heard from Viridian City.

"Five-O (Cops!), I'm out!" Keith shouted and everyone scattered throughout Route 1. John struggled his way through the grass while carrying Naomi on his back.

"Well, at least Natalie made it." John thought as he reached Viridian City.

It was a long night at Viridian Citys Pokemon Center. The nurses working there must've been pissed, and not only because they would have to deal with serious pokemon injuries/wounds, but because they would also have to tend to human wounds as well. It was a small Pokemon Center with only two floors, so John was lucky enough to reserve the top-floor for his team. There were five beds, two bathrooms, and one closet. It was like the nurses set up the floor to be an expensive suite. Everything seemed to be going smoothly after the Route 1 incident; except for the fact that Naomi broke her leg and that Tim and Max were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Tim and Max?" John asked while putting away his travel equipment, "It's getting kind of late."

"I don't know, the last time I saw them they were outside battling remember?" Natalie replied as she quickly slipped into her pajamas (without Naomi neither John noticing).

"That's not good," Naomi commented, (slowly recovering with her leg propped up), "it's not to safe to out this late…have either of you heard of Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket?" John asked with smirk, "You mean that wack old gang that took over Silph Co. for like, two seconds a few years ago? Yeah, I've heard of 'em."

"You act as if they're gone forever." Naomi said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"_They are_! That kid with the weird name, Red I think, destroyed each and every one of them!" John remarked. "What do _they _have to do with Tim or Max?"

_10 minutes later (the argument continues to wage)_

"You _still_ don't get it do you? How about the Team Rocket incident in Johto with the Red Gyrados?"

"Lance took care of them with his Dragonites!" John exclaimed as if Naomi had gone mad, "Where are you going with this Naomi?"

"I think you know exactly where I'm going with this John."

"Well I'm completely clueless Naomi." Natalie randomly added in.

"We can see that Natalie…" Naomi wanted to say so badly.

"Are you inferring that Tim and Max might get jumped from some Team Rocket guys?" John questioned.

"Maybe…Maybe I'm also saying you should do something John."

John dialed Max through his Poke-Comm. (or cellphone used by counselors) and soon enough Max came limping in with his Sandshrew at his side.

"Max, where's Tim?" John asked as Max approached the three.

Instead of replying, Max collapsed right in front of them.

"I think we have a problem." Natalie said before she helped John lift Max onto his bed.

"So, what do you want me to do now oh-wise-Naomi?" John joked and took a seat next to her on her bed.

"John, I don't think this is a laughing matter…Tim could've been abducted or something!"

"You're overreacting about this whole Team Rocket thing, though it is getting late for a kid like him to be out this late." John specified, "I'll try dialing his Poke-Communication number."

John dialed, but no one picked up.

"Oak is gonna chew my butt up if this kid's lost." John said and after finally hanging up, "I can't believe this, it's already 10:30!"

"Team Rocket John, Team Rocket…" Naomi mumbled and stared at John without blinking.

"No, there's a perfectly good explanation okay!" John shouted.

"Explain why Oak was late earlier today for Recruitment Camp."

"There's a good explanation for that as well, it could've been anyone!"

"Team Rocket…"

"I dunno, Naomi sort of has a point." Natalie said.

"That's it, Natalie let's go, I'm getting to the bottom of this if it kills someone!" John exclaimed and jumped from the side of Naomis bed.

"But my show is still on, and-"

"Oh shut up and come with me!" John yelled and grabbed Natalie along with him.

**End of Ch. 8**


	9. Chapter 9: 'Getting to the Bottom of It'

**Chapter 9: 'Getting to the Bottom of It'**

John and Natalie scouted throughout all of Viridian City, (which was pretty hard in the darkness with only two flashlights). Eventually, they bumped into a patrol officer.

"You two are minors aren't you?" The officer questioned as soon as he saw Natalie and John, "Well you shouldn't be out this late."

He wore the clothing any good police officer/patrol-man would wear and had a Golbat resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry officer," John apologized, "well anyways, have you seen a kid with brown hair that sort of spikes forward _like_ _this_?"

"Oh, and he also had a Magnemite!" Natalie added in.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen anyone with that description around these parts of Viridian City." The officer responded, "Though I did happen to see a few shady people wandering around."

"Do you think it could've been, Team Ro-, I mean a gang of some sort?" John stuttered in his reply.

"Quite possibly, but I'll be on the look-out." The officer responded and continued walking on with his Golbat.

John and Natalie skimmed the city one last time and decided to head back to the Pokemon Center.

"Oak is not gonna be too pleased if he hears one of the kids are gone." John thought as they approached the Pokemon Center.

Suddenly, something ran across the edge of his peripheral vision.

"What was that?!" John blurted aloud.

Both Natalie and John turned simultaneously, but the figure had disappeared.

"That's kinda freaky." Natalie commented, "We really should head back in now John."

John shook his head and waved his flashlight around hoping to find the mysterious figure in the darkness.

"Hello?" John called out, but no one answered.

"John, I'm getting scared." Natalie said in a small voice as she closely followed behind her counselor.

"I don't know what's going on around here, but I'm definitely getting to the bottom of it." John told Natalie.

As John and Natalie began to cover the same ground as before, they encountered the patrol-man with the Golbat, except he was dead on the ground covered in blood.

"Omigosh!" Natalie shrieked, "Is he"

"Most likely Natalie." John replied before Natalie could finish, "He's dead."

"It's impossible, we didn't even hear him scream or cry, or anything!" Natalie cried.

"C'mon, I've gotta report this to Professor Oak!" John said, and then felt someone tap his shoulder.

In one motion, he turned around and released Mighty to help defend Natalie. It was Tim, except he was bruised all over and his eyes were completely gray.

"Tim? Is that really you?" John asked, "You scared me for a sec, are you okay?"

Tim didn't respond, and instead released his Magnemite.

"Tim what's wrong?" Natalie cried.

"He's not himself, release your Jigglypuff." John told Natalie.

"No, I can't John, it's Tim and-"

"Release your damn Jigglypuff, I'm your counselor!" John yelled, "Sorry, I just don't know if I can trust Tim right now."

Another trainer bruised up like Tim, arrived at Tims side with a pokeball in her hand.

"Oh goody, a double-battle." John mumbled, "Mighty, you ready?"

Johns Mankey nodded and clenched its fists, and Natalies Jigglypuff soon rolled next to Mightys side. The bruised girl next to Tim released an Ekans. The Ekans immediately snapped its fangs at Jigglypuffs small arm, and Mighty rushed to the Ekans and grabbed its tail. Natalies Jigglypuff struggled releasing its fragile little arm out of the Ekans poisonous fangs, and Mighty focused on the ekans tail, but it seemed that both Mighty and the Jigglypuff had forgotten about Tims Magnemite. The Magnemite under Tims control shocked Mighty from harming the Ekans. Mighty turned to Tims Magnemite and leaped in the air. Bolts of electricity were blasted and aimed in Mightys direction, and eventually Mighty was shocked backwards in John and Natalies direction.

John caught Mighty and it was evident that he couldn't go on anymore.

"Come on Jigglypuff, you've got to get free!" Natalie cried as her Jigglypuff squealed helplessly, "I can't just watch my Pokemon like this anymore!"

Natalie returned her Jigglypuff back to her pokeball before it could suffer from severe injury.

John reached for his Poke-Communicator, but Tims Magnemite blasted it right out of his grasp. Tim and the girl with bruises along with their two pokemon cornered John and Natalie against the side of Viridian Citys Pokemon Center.

"Got a plan, 'cause we're officially screwed…" John whimpered.

**End of Ch. 9**

_Authors Note:_

_I just wanted to thank everyone for the 10 reviews and to keep reading my fic in the future! Thanks again._

_---Julez12_


	10. Chapter 10: Discombobulation

**Overview: (You can skip over this if you actually read the previous 9 chapters)**

John and Max from Pallet receive Pokemon from Professor Oaks Recruitment Camp and soon enough, John becomes leader of the Red Team, (a division of trainers in the camp). As soon as they head off into Route 1, his rival in the Blue Team challenges him to a battle which eventually breaks out into a Pokemon Gang War, (yes a gang war). John and his team barely make it out safely. Later on the same day, John and Natalie (a girl on Johns team) go searching for their lost teammates and head straight into trouble. The story now picks up as Tim (a guy on Johns team) and a mysterious female trainer threaten John and Natalie with their Magnemite and Ekans. Read and see what happens!

**Chapter 10: Discombobulation**

A thundershock blasted Ekans to the side of the Pokecenter which distracted Tims Magnemite from zapping John and Natalie. John and Natalie didn't flinch nor move from where they stood as Ben and his Pikachu charged towards them.

"Halt where you stand trainers!" Ben shouted with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

He seemed to be holding out some sort of identification card out forwards so everyone could see. The weakened ekans slithered around the mysterious female trainer and curled itself around her arm.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, so don't do anything stupid." Ben said as he steadily moved closer to the trainers, "Now, place _all_ your pokeballs on the ground where I can see them."

"The kid becomes a counselor and he thinks he's a frickin' cop." Natalie mumbled to John as she placed her pokeball on the ground in front of her.

"You too John!" Ben exclaimed with a small smile.

"I'm a counselor too; I don't have to do anything for you!" John argued and flashed his official counselor identification.

"Maybe you don't know John, but the entire Yellow Team as well as me, have been specially chosen as Professor Oaks Elite Team!" Ben exclaimed and all of a sudden his entire Yellow Team posse arrived behind him, "Well… Elite-Team-in-training anyways. Now it'd be wise if you just cooperate with the Lead-Counselor of this Camp before someone gets hurt."

John and Ben glared into each others eyes for a brief moment in disgust. Eventually John tossed Mightys pokeball to the side and Ben continued.

"This is Ben of Yellow Team, Professor are you there?" Ben questioned over his Poke-Comm, "I've got a few more trainers you might want to take in…okay…alright then, thanks professor."

Ben turned off his Poke Communicator which had Professor Oak on the other side of the line and faced the trainers again.

"So what's the scenario Ultimate-frickin'-Leader-of-everything?" John asked sarcastically.

"It'd really be cool if I could have my Jigglypuff back." Natalie said.

"All of you are to head straight back to the Oaks lab tomorrow mourning…he'll have a good word with you, hehe."

"What about our pokemon?" John asked angrily and made a fist.

"You won't be needing them for tonight anyway, so I'll just be taking them!" Ben exclaimed as a few of his teammates grabbed the pokeballs on the ground, "You can get your stupid pokemon back at Oaks Lab, so I guess I'll be seeing you trouble-makers early tomorrow mourning."

_12:30/ Viridian City Pokemon Center, Kanto_

John and Natalie both had a very sleepless night, (and no, not in the way you're probably thinking!). Tim wasn't asleep either, just sitting upright in his bed.

"So…you two are telling me that I tried to kill you guys along with some other trainer?" Tim asked and scratched his head.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're saying." John replied, also sitting upright on his bed, "We're _also_ _saying_ that Ben and his team are Super-Trainers, or something…supposedly."

"I still don't remember a thing."

"It'd be best if we all got some sleep, 'cause it's gonna be a _long _day tomorrow." John advised and covered himself with his blankets.

Tim and Natalie did the same and went to sleep, only to be awakened the next day by Pokemon cries and sirens.

_6:30 A.M/The Next Day, Oaks Lab…_

"Professor, are you with us?!" A lab aide cried through the fires of the burning lab.

Professor Oaks Lab was completely covered with flames, and apparently Professor Oak was still in the lab! Blue Oak (Viridian Citys newest Gym Leader and Professor Oaks grandson), had come all the way down to Pallet Town just to assist Viridian Citys Fire Department to put the dangerous flames out. Blue dived in a lab window and used his Blastoise to put some flames out. He managed to save a few of Oaks assistants, but was determined to find his grandfather. Ben escorted John, Tim, and Natalie later on for the appointment they were supposed to have with Professor Oak. All of them along with the citizens of Pallet Town gathered around the burning lab, hoping that Professor Oak would emerge from the fire.

The first thing that went through Johns mind when he saw the fire from Route 1 was: "Who or what could've caused a fire a peaceful Pallet Town?"

It seemed as if everyone was crossing their fingers and then it happened. Everyone flung backwards as the top part of the lab exploded! In the pure smoke of the explosion, Blue and Professor Oak safely emerged from the lab. After everyone got back up from the explosion, a majority of them were pleased to see the Professor in good condition. The Viridian City Fire Department took care of the dying embers in the lab then headed back to Viridian City to do whatever good fire-fighters do.

John, Tim, Natalie, Ben and the entire Yellow Team got a chance to chat with Blue (or possibly get an autograph) before he left back for Viridian City. Ben eventually went over to Professor Oak, but it was clear that he was in no mood for talking; the new expansion to his lab was in ashes. As soon as everything seemed to be normal again, John Tim and Natalie got their pokemon back and headed straight back to the Viridian City Pokemon Center where Naomi and Max were _supposed_ to be. John had a big tantrum when he noticed that Naomi and Max as well as their bags/items had disappeared. After he calmed down, he concocted a plan in which he would later on regret.

"Just don't get lost." John said as he Natalie and Tim split up through Viridian City.

"We'll be fine." Natalie said as rode off on her pink bike.

"I'll call you if I need something." Tim said shortly before he walked away.

John headed towards Viridian Forest where then he was ambushed by a few men with red 'R's horribly spray painted on their shirts…

**End of Ch. 10**


	11. Chapter 11: Viridian Forest Getaway!

**Chapter 11: Viridian Forest Getaway!**

"We'll looky what we got here!" One of the five men snarled at John, "A kid-pokemon trainer, right here in these parts of Kanto!"

"Wh-wh-what d'you guys want from me?" John stuttered and took a step back.

"We don't want anything from you, actually." One of them confessed, "We've been hired to take you out."

"How do you know you have the right guy?" John asked.

"We definitely have the 'right guy', you fit this description to the tee!" The same guy exclaimed and pulled a slip from his pocket, "Blue raggedy jeans, a red hat with a pokemon logo on it, black shirt with a 'Red Team' badge, curly hair, I mean it has to be you!"

"Wait, so then you guys are Team Rocket?" John questioned as the guy tossed the slip to the side.

"And _now _the kid figures it out! What, you couldn't figure out with the R's on our shirts stood for? Was it not clear enough for your puny eyes?!" One of them said with full sarcasm, "We're the remnants of whatever was left of Team Rocket…unfortunately, Giovanni's done for. He's probably gone soft anyways, so we've got a new, and better boss! Now are you gonna stand around and chat with us or do you wanna battle, because I'm growing bored standing here."

"You five _must_ be responsible for capturing my brother, and my friends!" John exclaimed and pointed to them, "Where are they, tell me now!"

None of them answered and instead readied their hands by their belts which held their pokeballs. John was clearly outnumbered, and they must've been pretty tough to manage an escape from Red. Before one of them could release a pokeball from their belts, John blasted past the so-called Rocket members and dashed into Viridian Forest, hoping he'd lose the five of them.

"After the kid!" One of the men yelled and released a Farfech'd after John.

Through the trees and bushes of Viridian Forest, John nearly escaped from the men, but a Farfech'd had been circling around him while he was running. John couldn't send out his Mighty against a flying pokemon; John knew it just wouldn't work out, so John leaped into a bush to hide. The Farfetch'd landed near where John was hiding and began slashing through the bushes with its giant leek.

John shivered alone in woods as the Farfetch'd came closer and closer slashing away, when finally he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Natalie. Neither of them said a word and just began to run.

"Natalie," John said in a whisper, "Where are the others?"

"Let me show you." Natalie whispered back, and motioned to a far side of the forest.

As John and Natalie kept running, John could faintly hear something running after them as well.

"Look, we're almost there John." Natalie pointed and just at that moment, the Farfetch'd swooped from over the trees down at Natalie and John.

Both John and Natalie jumped to the side to avoid the Farfetch'd, but soon were almost trampled by one of the Team Rocket trainers Dodrio that headed their way.

"John HELP me!" Natalie cried as one of the heads of the Dodrio dragged Natalie away.

"No, just hang in there Natalie!" John cried and began running after the speedy pokemon.

The Farfech'd wouldn't let up on swooping down on John, but John wouldn't let up running after the Dodrio. Eventually, the Farfetch'd figured out Johns running pattern and caught him by surprise with headbutt to Johns head. The Dodrio got away with Natalie and John was knocked into a bush near the 'Entering Pewter City' sign. John had landed face-first into the bush, so his legs were wobbling around from the top of the bush. Luckily, someone had spotted him, before the Team Rocket-men could, and pulled him to the side. It was Naomi this time.

"Naomi, you don't know how happy I am to"

Before John could finish his sentence, Naomi covered his mouth.

"Shh, they might hear you, c'mon let's go." Naomi said and lifted John over to the opposite side of the bush.

"But what about Natalie?"

"What about her?" Naomi said with disgust, "Forget her, we've gotta go to Pewter City where it's safe."

"Something doesn't seem right, but I guess I'll go with it." John replied and began running along with Naomi.

Just before they could reach Pewter City, Tim was blocking their way.

"Get out of our way Tim!" Naomi yelled.

"That's no way to treat fellow team member, Naomi." John said, "Come with us Tim."

"Whatever she tells you, don't listen! Naomi's a traitor!" Tim exclaimed, which seemed to catch attention to some pokemon within the woods, "She's with Team Rocket!"

The Farfetch'd had emerged yet again from the canopy of the forest and all eyes were on Naomi.

**End of Chapter 11**

_Authors Note:_

_I'm glad to back at Fan-fiction to be typing again. Hopefully this will make a comeback and end back up at the top of the Pokemon-Genre list._


	12. Chapter 12: Viridian Forest Hideout

**Chapter 12: Viridian Forest Hideout**

John stood their in complete confusion.

"What's _really _going on here?" John questioned, "Is this like a…trick?"

"There's no time for this, that Farfetch'd is coming straight for us!" Naomi exclaimed and pointed to the bird-pokemon heading straight their way, "Quick John, let's go."

"Not until I ack!" John couldn't finish his sentence when Naomi dragged him past Tim to Pewter City.

"Come back here!" Tim yelled, "That stubborn little, ugh! Go Magnemite!"

Behind Tim and his Magnemite was the same angry Farfetched that had been chasing John through Viridian Forest. John and Naomi were being chased by Tim and his Magnemite as they all were being chased by Team Rocket and the Farfech'd steadily gaining on them.

"I guess John and Naomi can wait." Tim thought and skidded around to face the Farfetch'd, "This stupid bird is getting annoying as hell! Thundershock Magnemite!"

Tims magnemite swerved itself and zapped the Farfetch out of the sky.

"Farfech'd!" One of the rocket grunts cried as his bird pokemon fell from the sky into his hands, "You'll regret that you little"

"Chill, we're not after this dweeb." A second grunt assured him as he ran to him, "C'mon, let's catch up to our real target!"

"You Rocket rejects aren't getting past me!" Tim exclaimed, "Zap 'em Magnemite!"

Natalie woke up on the hard metal ground of some factory.

"That Dodrio must've dragged me pretty far." She thought and slowly got up.

To her side was Max leaning against a wall.

"Max…did they get you too?" Natalie asked.

"Why else would I be in this dump?"

"Good point. So, how long have you been here?"

"For like, a day and a half!" Max exclaimed, "I'm still wondering why anyone hasn't come for me."

"Well maybe it's because we don't even know where you were." Natalie said defensively, "I must've passed out when the Dodrio dragged me through Viridian Forest. How'd you get here."

"Well, after I creamed Tims Magnemite, there was this huge battle…like a war almost!"

"Yeah, I was there Max."

"Okay, well in the middle of all the pokemon and people, these guys surround me and Tim and just like beat us down. We were both unconscious when we got dragged into this dump and we sort of devised this plan to escape, and it worked…well, for him."

"How come you didn't escape too?"

"Tim just barely made his way out, but somehow, I couldn't squeeze past the five of them." Max said ominously, "I think we're somewhere in Viridian Forest…it is a pretty big forest, and I'm pretty sure we're not in Pewter City."

"Why is that?"

"When Tim escaped, I caught a glimpse of some trees and pokemon wildlife…you don't see too much of that around Pewter City."

"So, how much longer do ya think we'll be here."

"I don't even wanna answer that…"

Tim had tired the Rocket Men out.

"You're good kid, real good…" The five of them said.

"Yeah, now tell me where my friends are and I'll tell my Magnemite to spare you!"

"Can you believe this R.J.? We're getting lip from a freakin' kid!"

"Hey, shut up!"

"Why should we tell you squat?!"

"Because I'm _not _the one that got his butt kicked by a twelve year old!" Tim smirked, "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. WHERE'S MY FRIENDS?!"

Eventually, Tim alone got the Team Rocket men to lead him to their secret hideout in Viridian Forest.

"Man-O-man, boss is gonna kill us guys!" One of the grunts cried.

"Tim, you came for us!" Natalie exclaimed and rushed over to give him a smooch on the cheek.

"Aww, it was nothin', now let's get outta here!"

"What about my brother and Naomi?" Max questioned, "Where are they at?"

"That's not important right now Max. Let's just focus on the task at hand, which is to get the heck outta here!"

"Whatever man, but what about those guys over there?"

The three of them stared at the five Rocket Men.

"Spare us!" They said simultaneously.

Tim called up the Yellow Team over to the hideout to decide what would be done with the Team Rocket men, and afterwards the three of them left towards Pewter City where John and Naomi awaited them in the Pewter City Pokemon Center.

"So, now that we're all here, let's talk about Team Rocket." John began to say as his team took seats around him in the Pokemon Center.

Natalie yawned, Tim grinned, Max fell back in his seat and Naomi sunk in her seat with complete nervousness.

**End of Ch. 12**

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry I cut this chapter a bit short, I've been pretty busy lately. I'll get chapter 13 up pretty soon, so please review if you read this!_


	13. Chapter 13: Bathroom Reception

**Chapter 13: Bathroom Reception **

"I'm gonna get straight to the point. One of the five of us doing dirty work for Team Rocket, and I'll tell ya now, it's not me. So, who is it?" John asked them all.

"I know who it is!" Tim exclaimed as he jumped up, "It's Naomi!"

"You have no evidence!" Naomi argued and got up as well.

"Max and I both know for sure that's it's not Tim, so it has to be Naomi!" Natalie added in the argument.

"She's right…" Max agreed and glared at Naomi.

"Naomi…is it you?" John asked calmly.

"Okay…so maybe it was me." Naomi confessed, "But what're any of you gonna do about it? Rat on me to the Professor? If you even _think_ of ratting on me, all I have to do is phone one of my people, and the Professor will be six feet under in Pallet's Cemetery!"

Everyone looked toward Naomi with serious looks on their faces.

"It's four to one!" Tim exclaimed which broke the silence, "You don't have a chance against the four of us combined! Or even against me alone! You're just bluffing!"

"Tim, we can't risk Oaks life like that!" John snapped, "Imagine how the people in Pallet Town would react if we lost him…Pallet Town would just be, just another dumb dot on Kanto's Map!"

"Listen to your leader Tim. I already dispatched a crew of Rockets earlier, and you remember what happened to Oaks lab, don't you?"

"You're a sick little bitch Naomi!" Natalie enunciated, "I can't believe you'd turn on us!"

"Do you seriously think I _just _joined Team Rocket?" Naomi questioned with a grin, "No-no-no, I've been with Team Rocket way before camp even began! By taking control of this rinky-dink camp, I'll have you all be my followers! You won't have a choice!"

"So now you're telling us that you're the new Giovanni or something?" John voiced, "That's just _a little_ unbelievable…I thought you were a regular, like a grunt or somethin'!"

"You joke now, but not when you're begging for mercy at my feet John!" Naomi threatened, "I'll be sure that you're the first to bow before me!"

Just after that was said, someone was coming up the stairs and their footsteps were heard by the five.

"Quick, act casual!" John ordered and hopped to the nearest couch.

Max flipped out his Gameboy, Natalie and Tim slid back on their beds, and Naomi slowly took a seat next to John. It was one of the nurses of the Pokemon Center.

"Is everything alright up here, I heard shouting." She said.

John wanted to tell the nurse _all _about Naomi, but the image of the Pallets Lab flashed in his head.

"Oh, everything's cool!" John said with a very phony smile.

"Yep and just in case you're wondering, there's _no Team Rocket Administrators _in here." Tim said with a fake smile as well, "So you can just go ahead with your business."

"Oh alrighty then." The nurse said and headed back down the stairs.

Naomi literally sprung from the couch over to the bed where Tim was lying on and began wrestling around with him.

"Hey break it up!" John yelled and dived in as well.

Natalie fell off the side of the bed as pillows and punches were thrown randomly between Naomi Tim and John. The entire room became one big brawl since they weren't permitted battle in the Pokemon Center. In the middle of the brawl, footsteps were heard again coming up the stairs, except this time it sounded heavier and it sounded like more people.

"Quick, fix this place up!" John yelled, but inevitably a few trainers came up before anything could be done.

Fortunately, it was only Julie (Counselor) and the rest of her all-female Green Team.

"I'm sorry, were we interrupting anything? We can go back downstairs if you"

"No it's okay, we love company!" John said before she could finish.

The room was filled with trainers from John (Red) and Julies (Green) Teams. In all the commotion, John managed to reach the bathroom with his Poke-Communicator. After locking the door behind him, he sat on top of the lid of the toilet and began dialing for the police.

"What a perfect opportunity!" John thought to himself in such a giddy mood, "Naomi's done for!"

Before anyone could pick up, someone was knocking at the bathroom door.

"I'm in here!" John yelled.

"Let me in, I have to go _bad_!" Max yelled back.

"Well just hold it for a minute or so, this is _really _important!" John shouted.

"I didn't know taking a dump in a Pokemon Center bathroom was _so _important to you!" Max remarked, "C'mon, I really gotta go, and now there's a line behind me!"

John ignored the rest of Max's comments as he waited for someone to pick up. Numerous people began banging against the bathroom door frantically.

"Go downstairs, it's not like this is the only bathroom in the entire building!" John yelled.

"That one's backed up, I was there." Julie told them.

"What were _you _doing in the boys bathroom anyways?" Max questioned her.

"Hey, I have my reasons okay!" Julie exclaimed with a blush.

"You don't have to explain yourself because I don't even wanna know!" Max said and looked at Julie with a strange look on his face.

As chaos broke out between Max and Julie in the other room, a police man finally picked up.

"Pewter City Police Department, how can I help you?" The man over the phone asked over the phone.

"Great, I have a problem, there's a girl who says she's affiliated with Team Rocket and"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't hear you, what are you saying?"

"I'm reporting that there's a girl that's"

"I'm losing you, there must be bad reception...Do you happen to be in a Pokemon Center?"

"No reception in a Pokemon Center? Wait that doesn't make sense, Pokemon Centers are supposed to be for relaxation and social activity, what do you mean there's no reception?! Hello? Hello! Are you there?!"

John left the bathroom with a sore feeling in his stomach, and Naomi was the first to confront him when he came up.  
"One more attempt like that, and you're done for, got that?" Naomi hissed.

"You messed with the reception!" John exclaimed, "This isn't over yet."

**End of Chapter**

_Author Note:_

It's a new chapter for a new year! I know it's been a while since I updated, I mean a long while. This comedic chapter will hopefully make up for my long time absence. And for your info, I haven't mainly updated this story because of school and my comic on Drunk Check it out, it's under the name of Strange Figures of the Stick Dimension. Just thought you wanted to know I guess…


End file.
